the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Vida
(This page is a mix of jokes and fact. Trust what you read at your own risk.) Background One of the most likable veterans of the Rift, Vida is infamous for being one of the founders of the analysis community. A constant subject of harassment, backstabbing, and betrayal he is considered a paragon of determination for having tried to return to the Rift in 2015, despite the overwhelming bias and ignorance of the moderators. He has also been accused of deleting the Rift's OC files in protest. He's regarded by most to be the best thing to ever have happened to analysis. Despite all of the efforts by the higher ups to make it look like Vida is actually unlikable, he still has a persistent cult following (one member of which even created a theme song for him) consisting of generally weird people who really want attention and think being one of Vida's self proclaimed "Chaos Marines" will make them seem cooler. It does not. It just makes you a sheep. Personality Vida himself is writing this part, and is incredibly biased in this matter, so he took to Skype and asked people about what his personality was. It's unanimously agreed amougnst the people who speak to him regularly and have known him for several years that he's abrasive and perhaps a bit of a jerk at times, maybe even enjoying causing controversy, but he's by no means unintelligent or a bad person. To quote one four-year friend of his that goes by the nickname Newt, "has a kind heart wrapped in a vicious exterior. He's a great guy, but people think him as rude and just a troll. But I don't see that anymore. He's good people." In addition to these traits, he's also been shown to exhibit large amounts of generosity, even when he has little to give, leading to occasional serious financial issues as he struggles to assist those with a hard life. Even if, at times, his life may seem worse. Youtube Career/Relationships Vida started his Youtube career a long time ago when he was 14. Although he did random stick figure animations and other various cringeworthy things at that young age. At age 16, he made a new channel and started a "Mind Series," which is a series that follows the same format as Freeman's Mind. Although he wasn't one of the more popular mind series, he formed a small community between fellow Mind Series creators, who collaborated on various projects. Yes, you heard correctly. He collaborated before collaborations were cool. He really got into the pony Youtube scene when he befriended Digibrony in early 2013. The two were close friends until some major event happened. Digibrony now harbors a burning Hatred for Vida and has expressed interest in "obtaining his still beating heart." When lovers feud, they feud hard. They haven't been on speaking terms since New Year's of 2013 when Vida spent over a week at his house. The Rift Café Controversy In mid-2014, Vida was kicked from the Rift Café. To make a long story short, he accidentally stepped on someone's toes and they ended up crying, thinking he was targeting him. Although Vida tried to explain that he had no clue the person would have a negative response to his actions, they removed him from the Rift. While his punishment was originally supposed to be removal for a few weeks, the members of the Rift and it's moderators have refused to let him back in. Vida, not taking this lightly, proceeded to delete the Rift Café's public OC depository. The following weeks in the Café were intense. Many people were interrogated by moderators, one of which being brought to tears, as they began searching for any and all of Vida's collaborators. As a form of damage control, they forbid anyone in the chat from mentioning his name. Although this didn't stop Vida from having some degree of influence in the Rift and having others act on his behalf. Members took to referring to him as "You-Know-Who" as a means of getting around the ban on his name. For a while after this, the members of the Rift made sure to tell any new members to avoid Vida at any cost and to not listen to anything he has to say, because he would be likely to deceive you. Many people are contacted by Vida and willingly engage in conversation with him, however. The majority of them report back that he's a pretty cool and laid back guy, although not all of them. At this point in time, it doesn't seem to be the end of the world. It was also in this span of time that Vida created the metaphorical/fictional location known as The Void. The Eye of the Storm Going mostly off the map for more than a year, he randomly contacted various people and more often than not befriended them. With a new generation of analysts in the Rift and many of the people will a grudge against him gone, he admitted he was interested in regaining his membership back, and he was doing so by proving to one person at a time that he's "virtuous" at heart. After some time, he managed to return to the Rift for a brief time to the applause of his fans and followers. While the hate against him was once great, it had mostly faded by that point. Time heals all wounds, after all. The High Horse on a Low Road After the year of mostly silence and self-reflection (spent mostly in The Void), Vida started a new series on his channel called On The High Horse. While most in the analysis community attempt to analyze and review the show, movies, and merchandise, Vida took another approach. One that he had a lot more experience with. The Drama. His new series talks about various people and drama in the fandom to both enlighten and entertain the viewers. His humor, while often crass or dark, is certainly effective. In each video, he's accompanied by one of the many friends he made during the year of silence. "Dude, I love you. Thanks for not giving two '!@#$'s about what people say! There needs to be more people like you!﻿" ''- Joshua Archer, A Fan of On The High Horse'' However, the surprising part is that nobody he's hit as of this page update (6/11/2016) has been upset at him. If anything, they enjoyed his video. No matter how hard he hit them or how he made fun of them. Although most people would consider this a very good thing, all it did was convince him that he had no clue how the fandom worked anymore. The people in it were actually loving and tolerating. The Worst Thing Ever He's basically Hitler. Only worse. He's like Double Hitler. HE'S HITLER. People Vida Is Like Adolf Hitler Joseph Stalin Joseph Kony Voldemort Barrack Obama Kevin from School Marilyn Manson Marilyn Monroe (Citation Needed) Loki My Abusive Stepfather Links YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/c/vidapony DeviantArt: http://vidoxdarkling.deviantart.com Skype: vidox-productions Category:Alphabetical Category:Other Pony Type OC Category:Earth Pony OC Category:Male Category:Veterans